dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Melanie
Queen Melanie is a minor character in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. She is the second wife of King Crisanto and the mother of Belladonna, as well as the stepmother of Rapunzel. Appearance and Personality Queen Melanie was a tall, thin woman with long black hair and pale skin. She wore a red dress with gold shoulder pads and a pair of crimson earrings to match. She also wore a gold crown. As a ghost, she appears the same but with a slight blue hue. In life, Queen Melanie was a quiet and somber woman who longed to win over the hearts of her husband and subjects. These insecurities allowed Mother Gothel to trick her into becoming a part of her cruel plot to bring down the goddess Flora. Upon realising Mother Gothel's cruel deception, Melanie was driven mad by anger and guilt. History Queen Melanie married King Crisanto after Queen Violante died. Her most trusted adviser was Mother Gothel, who was scheming to get back at Flora for not giving her powers. When Melanie became pregnant with Belladonna, Gothel made sure Belladonna was born with the powers of the Nightbloom by giving Melanie a special potion every day. When Melanie learned what Gothel had done, she was overwhelmed with grief, and she died unhappily. The Fairytale Detective first encountered Queen Melanie's ghost in the Floralia Cemetery. The former Queen helped the Detective open one of the seals to enter Belladonna's tower and revealed that it was Mother Gothel's doing that lead Belladonna to be cursed with the Nightbloom. She then screamed in madness and disappeared, the Detective noting that her spirit would not rest. Relevant Parables The Sisters of Dark and Light (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sister together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. Relationships *King Crisanto (husband) *Belladonna (daughter) *Rapunzel (step-daughter) *Mother Gothel (personal servant) Quotes * "My kingdom is in danger because I made the mistake of trusting Mother Gothel." * "My daughter, Belladonna, she possesses that terrible power because of Mother Gothel and that flower." * "It was all Gothel's doing! It was her fault! I was so foolish. I curse the day I ever listened to her!" Gallery melanie ghost 1.jpg|Melanie's Ghost in the Cemetery BOR - Queen Melanie Ghost 1.png|Melanie's Ghost in the Foyer BOR - Queen Melanie Ghost 2.png|Melanie's Ghost in the Ballroom BOR - Queen Melanie Gost 3.png|Melanie Ghost Crying melanie ghost 5.jpg|Melanie's Ghost Speaks wailing melanie.jpg|Melanie's Ghost, Furiously Wailing BOR - Queen Melanie.png|Queen Melanie - Concept Art BoR-Melanie.jpg|Portrait of Queen Melanie BOR - Painting of the royal family after Belladonna's birth.png|Family Picture of Queen Melanie, Belladonna, Rapunzel and the King BOR - Portraits of the two queens.png|Portrait of Queen Violante and Queen Melanie BOR - Shrine for the two queens.png|Floralia Queens Chest BOR - Pregnant Queen Melanie.png|A drawing of a pregnant Queen Melanie melanie diary.jpg|Queen Melanie's Diary Entry Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Spirits Category:Mothers